K o n s e p s i
by goldenladybugs
Summary: Lucy centric .:. 3rd POV .:. no mature content .:. hanya segelintir doktrin sederhana mengenai Lucy, sang diclonius.


**Title **K o n s e p s i

**Rate **T

**Disclaimer **Elfen Lied is not mine and not under my authorized.

**Words **917 (total)

**Warning **Lucy-centric dengan sudut pandang orang ke-3 (serba tahu) , doktrin sederhana mengenai seputar penayangan animenya, typo yang bertebaran, dan kata-kata baku yang abal DX

**Don't like, don't read!**

**# # #**

**Lucy**

Apakah cinta itu?

Lucy buta akan cinta dan ia menyadari akan 'kekurangan'nya itu.

Bagaimana dia dapat menelaah jika ia tidak pernah mengetahuinya?

Takdir?

Ya, hidup sebagai diclonius bervector yang dibenci dan tidak dicintai adalah takdir yang tidak dapat diubah.

Mungkin nasib masih bisa diubah. Namun takdir bersifat statis. Walaupun kau menjambak rambutmu sambil meraung-raung selayaknya orang cacat-mental, takdir tidak dapat berubah dengan sendirinya. Bukankah Tuhan yang menentukan takdir setiap manusia?

# # #

Apakah Kouhta mencintainya?

Tidak, sama sekali tidak. Kouhta mencintai Nyuu.

Laki-laki itu selalu mengatakannya, ia membenci Lucy namun sangat terluka jika kehilangan Nyuu.

'Aku bukan Nyuu! Aku bukan Nyuu, bodoh!' rutuknya dalam hati

Lucy berasumsi bahwa Nyuu hanyalah sosok fiktif dari dirinya dan ia yakin akan hal itu. Namun tidak dengan yang lainnya.

Semenjak kehadirannya di Maple Inn, gadis berambut pink panjang itu tidak merasa diterima. Bahkan Yuka sedikit ketus padanya. Ada apa gerangan?

Lucy peduli pada Kouhta. Namun ia menunjukkannya tidak lebih dari hubungan seorang "teman".

Bagaimana jika seseorang yang tidak mengerti arti "cinta" bisa merealisasikannya dengan mencintai orang lain? Isn't that an impossible thing?

Namun jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, terkadang ia ingin menjadi Nyuu yang riil, gadis lugu yang mampu menaklukkan hati Kouhta kepadanya. Namun tidak semudah itu walaupun yang ia butuhkan cukup dengan melontarkan 1 kata, "Nyuu~"

Ia tidak cukup yakin dapat melakukannya.

Bukankah selama ini ia memainkan peran utamanya sebagai Lucy dengan sukses?

# # #

Lucy ingin tahu bagaimana "rasa" cinta itu. Apakah rasanya manis, asam, asin, bahkan getir?

Ia kerapkali mendengar orang-orang berargumen bahwa jatuh cinta adalah hal yang luar biasa indah –ataupun buruk–. Ia pernah sekali menanyakannya hal tersebut kepada Yuka, sepupu perempuan Kouhta yang juga sebaya dengannya.

"Cinta adalah suatu hal yang sangat mengerikan. Ibarat sebuah ranjau, jika sekali terjebak, kau akan sulit untuk melepaskan diri ",sahut Yuka sembari melipat payung ungunya. Namun gadis bermata ruby itu memiringkan sedikit kepalanya sambil mengernyit sedikit, berusaha menerka apa maksud dari penjelasan Yuka.

"Hei..mengapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan akan hal itu, Lucy? ",interupsi Yuka.

"Ah..ano..ti-tidak ada apa-apa kok ", tukas Lucy sambil tersenyum kikuk.

Setelah setengah jalan, tiba-tiba langkah Yuka terhenti. Ia tersenyum simpul kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya menatap Lucy dan menaruh jari telunjuknya di hidung gadis bertanduk pendek itu.

"Dengar ya, Lucy. Jangan mengajukan pertanyaan konyol seperti itu lagi. Oke? ",jawab gadis berambut coklat itu meyakinkan

"Hu um ", Lucy menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, walaupun ia masih tidak menangkap maksudnya.

Bagaimana dia dapat mengetahui bahwa cinta itu indah atau tidak sedangkan orang tuanya sendiri tidak menanamkan arti dari "cinta" itu sendiri dalam dirinya?

# # #

Dalam selang beberapa hari setelah percakapan sederhana itu, Lucy dapat melihat Yuka membungkus dirinya dengan selimut tebal di atas tempat tidur sambil mendekap kedua kakinya erat-erat. Karena rasa keingintahuannya, akhirnya Lucy memberanikan diri mendekat untuk melihatnya.

Dalam radius 1 meter, didalam keremangan, Lucy dapat melihat buliran bening hangat menelusuri pipi gadis bermata emerald itu.

"Aku tidak percaya! Kouhta tidak mencintaiku. Aku memang gadis yang tidak pantas dicintai. Bodoh! ",isaknya.

Apakah ini maksud dari perkataannya beberapa hari yang lalu?

Lucy tidak dapat mengatakan apa-apa. Kakinya melangkah mundur ke belakang tanpa suara.

'Yuka yang malang..' ,batinnya.

Ia merasakan dadanya dipenuhi oleh emosi yang asing baginya. Lucy tidak meluapkan kekesalannya baik kepada Kouhta karena menyakiti perasaan Yuka maupun Yuka karena terlalu menekankan perasaannya yang jelas-jelas bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Ia malah merespon sebaliknya, Lucy menunjukkan rasa simpatiknya kepada Yuka. Dan mungkin rasa itu akan kembali lenyap kembali dalam waktu yang lama.

Lucy tahu bahwa Kouhta tidak mencintai Yuka maupun Lucy. Namun laki-laki itu mencintai Nyuu. Hanya Nyuu, kepribadian manis yang 180 derajat berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya.

# # #

Dan pada hari itu juga, Lucy membuat sebuah konklusi ringkas mengenai arti "cinta" yang sesungguhnya.

Dia bersumpah untuk tidak tenggelam dalam lautan cinta, yang malah cenderung menyakiti batinnya sendiri.

Ia bahagia menjadi dirinya yang sesungguhnya.

She didn't need anymore in her life. .

Too much complicated. .

# # #

A/N: Wahaha..aneh ya? Iya kan? XD

Baru dibuat langsung dipost. Gimana ngagak abal?

First fic saya dan first fic di Fandom Elfen Lied Indonesia. Ayo ramaikan fandom ini! XD

Animenya sadis dan seharusnya saya masih dibawah umur buat nonton beginian =.=; Tapi yah..otak saya nggak bisa sikron dengan tangan saya yang gatal search anime gore sana-sini :D

Oh ya. .mengenai arti kata "diclonius" dan "vector" silahkan cari tahu sendiri ya? :P –digampar-

**Riviews are greatly appreciated **


End file.
